Sibutramine, chemically named [N-1-[1-(4-chlorophenyl)cyclobutyl]-3-methylbutyl]-N,N-dimethylamine, is a neuronal monoamine reuptake inhibitor which was originally disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,680 and 4,806,570. Sibutramine inhibits the reuptake of norepinephrine and, to a lesser extent, serotonin and dopamine. See, e.g., Buckett et al., Prog. Neuro-psychopharm. & Biol. Psychiat., 12:575-584, 1988; King et al., J. Clin. Pharm., 26:607-611 (1989).
Racemic sibutramine is sold as a hydrochloride monohydrate under the tradename MERIDIA®, and is indicated for the treatment of obesity. Physician's Desk Reference® 1494-1498 (53rd ed., 1999). The treatment of obesity using racemic sibutramine is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,272.
Sibutramine appears to have been extensively studied, and reportedly could be used in the treatment of a variety of disorders. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,828, 4,746,680, 4,806,570, and 4,929,629 disclose methods of treating depression using racemic sibutramine, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,774 and 4,939,175 disclose methods of treating Parkinson's disease and senile dementia, respectively, using racemic sibutramine. Other uses of sibutramine are disclosed by PCT publications WO 95/20949, WO 95/21615, WO 98/11884, and WO 98/13033. Further, the optically pure entantiomers of sibutramine have been considered for development. For example, PCT publications WO 94/00047 and 94/00114 disclose methods of treating depression and related disorders using the (R)- and (S)-enantiomers of sibutramine, respectively.
Sibutramine is rapidly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract following oral administration and undergoes an extensive first-pass metabolism that yields the primary metabolites, desmethylsibutramine and didesmethylsibutramine, shown below. 
It has been reported that desmethylsibutramine and didesmethylsibutramine are more potent in vitro noradrenaline and 5-hydroxytryptamine (5HT; serotonin) reuptake inhibitors than sibutramine. Stock, M. J., Int'l J. Obesity, 21(Supp. 1):S25-S29 (1997). It has further been reported, however, that sibutramine and its metabolites have negligible affinities for a wide range of neurotransmitter receptors, including serotonergic (5-HT1, 5-HT1A, 5-HT1D, 5-HT2A, 5-HT2C), adrenergic, dopaminergic, muscarinic, histaminergic, glutamate, and benzodiazepine receptors. Id.
Sibutramine has a variety of adverse effects. See, e.g., Physician's Desk Reference® 1494-1498 (53rd ed., 1999). Coupled with the reported benefits and therapeutic insufficiencies of sibutramine, this fact has encouraged the discovery of compounds and compositions that can be used in the treatment or prevention of disorders such as, but not limited to, sexual (e.g., erectile) dysfunction, affective disorders, weight gain or obesity, cerebral function disorders, pain, obsessive-compulsive disorder, substance abuse, chronic disorders, anxiety, eating disorders, migraines, and incontinence. In particular, compounds and compositions are desired that can be used for the treatment and prevention of such disorders and conditions while incurring fewer of the adverse effects associated with sibutramine.